A fantasy league, also referred to as a rotisserie, roto, or simulation league, is a game wherein participants act as team owners and generate a team that competes against the teams of other fantasy owners based on statistics generated by real world players or teams. Common variants track points correspondent to the statistical performance of the real world teams or players. More complex fantasy leagues use complex computer modeling of real world games. In fantasy, there is typically an ability to trade, cut, and sign players like a real sports owner.
It's estimated that 29.9 million people age 12 and above in the U.S. and Canada played fantasy sports in 2007, and 19.4 million people played fantasy sports in 2006. A 2006 study showed 22 percent of U.S. adult males 18 to 49 years old with Internet access, play fantasy sports. Fantasy is estimated to have a $3$4 Billion industry. In addition to popularity in the U.S. and Canada of fantasy based on football, baseball, basketball, hockey, golf and tennis, fantasy is popular throughout the world with leagues for soccer, Australian-rules football, cricket and other non-U.S. based sports.
The need exists for an improved fantasy draft recommendations, improved fantasy trade recommendations, and improved input of draft picks in a live fantasy draft into an online environment.